robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lower
Lower was an antweight robot which competed in the Antweight Championship of the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. In its only televised competition, it reached the Antweight Final before losing to the experienced Anty B there. Design Lower was a two-wheel drive, grey and green robot armed with a large crushing beak. The beak proved effective at clamping and pinching other robots, and enabled the robot to self-right in tandem with its large, exposed wheels, which also featured blocks of wood stuck onto them to prevent the robot from being side-stranded. Lower's name was printed on either side of the beak, while the robot itself also featured a small wedge enabling it to get underneath opponents easily. Robot History Extreme 2 Lower competed exclusively in the Antweight Championship, broadcast as part of the Robot Rampage episode. In its heat, it fought Buzzant, Serpant, Minimalistic, Pants and Militant. Lower immediately targeted Buzzant and tried to grab it by its sawblade weapon, pushing it back as Pants momentarily axed Lower from the side. It eventually grabbed Buzzant, pushing and dragging it along the arena before briefly pinching its wheel. With Buzzant driving itself free, Lower then attempted to grab Serpant, weathered a side-on attack from Minimalistic, and proceeded to turn over and grab the latter with its crusher. After attempting to pierce through Minimalistic's front, Lower drove into Pants and blocked it from leaving the CPZ as the latter attacked Serpant. Both Lower and Pants won the Judges' decision and advanced to the Antweight Final as a result of their performances. As the only remaining newcomer, Lower faced Pants, Anty B and reigning Antweight champion Combatant in the final. At the start, it immediately grabbed and pushed Pants against the wall before sustaining a hit from Combatant's spinner as the latter was lifted by Anty B. The impact sent Combatant spinning across the arena, allowing Lower to approach and pinch one of its wheels before releasing it and sending it spinning into a CPZ. Lower and Pants jointly pinned Combatant against the wall before dodging and withstanding another attack from the latter's spinning weapon. It pushed and grabbed Combatant after it became immobilised by an attack from Anty B, which allowed Anty B to flip Lower onto its side against Pants. Lower righted itself using the block attached to one of its wheels, only to be rammed by Anty B, which then repeatedly flipped and pinned Lower against - and almost over - the arena wall. Despite using its crusher to self-right numerous times, Lower was left immobilised on one side following these attacks from Anty B, and raised its crusher several times as Anty B pushed it closer towards a CPZ. After Anty B attacked Pants, Lower was pushed fully into the CPZ by the former, where it became completely immobilised. As a result, it lost the battle - and the Antweight Championship - to Anty B. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Lower also competed in several Antweight World Series competitions with considerable success. It reached the third and fifth rounds in AWS 8 and AWS 9 respectively, before winning AWS 11 outright and reaching Round 3A in AWS 12.http://www.robotwars101.org/profile.php?class=Ant&id=563&name=Lower Trivia *Lower was the only Extreme 2 Antweight Finalist which did not make its debut in the previous series' Antweight Melee. References Category:Antweights Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots which debuted in Extreme 2 Category:Robots which only fought in Extreme 2